The Things We're Thankful For
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: Set between 'Sweet Dreams' and 'Shatter Me'. This is for Warrior's contest. Yes, I know it's a day late. So... Summary: It's Thanksgiving! That means Kuro has invited her entire team to dinner. Between football, mischievious people stealing cookies, and family fluff, Kuro discovers who is thankful for what.


**One, yes, I know this a day late, but I didn't get to bed until late last night, and didn't feel like posting it at eleven at night. Two, this is set between Sweet Dreams and Shatter Me. And three, this is for External Nexus Warrior's contest. So... read and review, please!**

* * *

"Tell me again... do we have enough room for everyone?" Kuro frowned at the list of people in front of her.

Aguma's laugh came from the living room, "Will you stop worrying? It wasn't more than six months ago that we had that get together and we had enough room then!"

Kuro blinked, "Oh. Right. I completely forgot about that."

Aguma poked his head into the kitchen, an eyebrow arched. Kuro gave him a look.

"Not. One. Word." She said, knowing what he was thinking.

Aguma shook his head, "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"Touche." Aguma smirked, "Now, do you want to give me the list of the rest of the things you need for tonight's dinner?"

"Sure." Kuro turned to the refriderator, and pulled a sheet of paper out from a magnet, "Take Kurai with you, why don't you? I know she means well, but I don't need any distractions while I'm cooking."

Kuro handed the paper to Aguma, and the brunette arched another eyebrow, "What now?"

"Have you seen what she's done to the dining room table?" He asked.

"It better not be anything-" Kuro walked by Aguma and into the dining room. She blinked at the scene in front of her, "Kurai?"

The girl smiled at her mom, "I set the table and did the centerpiece all by myself!"

"Aha... did you now?" Kuro mused, walking to her daughter and picking her up from where she stood in a chair, "Well... You did a very good job."

"Really?"

"Yes, you did. This saves me time too." Kuro eyed the strategically placed plates and silverware, along with the napkins and glasses.

Kuro pursed her lips and looked at her daughter. The girl's purple eyes were glittering.

"Say..." Kuro smiled, "What do you say, when your dad gets back from shopping, you help me with the cookies?"

"Butterscotch and chocolate chip?" Kurai asked, excitedly.

Kuro nodded, "Yep."

"Yay!" Kurai squealed.

Kuro turned to look over at Aguma, "Get going. Remember, everyone will be here by seven."

Aguma waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Stop being so bossy... boss."

Kuro gave him a death look that Aguma only smirked at as he walked out the front door.

* * *

"Okay, girlie." Kuro pulled the now complete cookies out of the oven. She looked at Kurai who sat on the kitchen's island counter, bouncing excitedly, "Now for the best part."

"Test tasting!" Kurai exclaimed.

"You got it." Kuro laughed, and pulled two cookies off of the tray. She handed one to her daughter, "On three, okay?"

"Okay!" Kurai grinned.

"One..." Kuro started.

"Two..." Kurai smiled.

"Three!" Both Kuro and Kurai took a bite out of their respective cookies. Kuro watched as Kurai's eyes widened, before fluttering shut.

"Mm..." Kurai hummed, "Mom, these are so good!"

"Of course they are. We made 'em."

"What are you two doing in here?" Both Kurai and Kuro looked up at the kitchen doorway to see Aguma there.

"Nothing, daddy!" Kurai hid her cookie behind her back.

"Hmm... doesn't seem like it. Kuro?" Aguma advanced on his wife. Kuro smirked at him, and shoved her cookie into his mouth. Kurai giggled as she nibbled on hers and at the look on her father's face as he chewed.

"Well?" Kuro arched an eyebrow.

Aguma smirked at her, "Kurai did most of the work, that much I can tell."

Kuro gave her husband a look, and Kurai yipped in excitement, "Thanks daddy!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Aguma turned to Kurai, "Hey, wanna go greet the others with me?"

"Sure!" Kurai held her arms up and out, and Aguma picked her up.

As he walked out, Kuro refrained from telling him he had melted chocolate on his face.

* * *

"Oh, man, everything looks so good!"

"Tell me about it!"

"I wish we could have a bite of everything before dinner!"

"Our parents would kill us."

"Metaphorically speaking."

"Which completely and totally sucks."

"I know, right?!"

Angelo, Camille, Nefera, Nikko, Kurai, and Chance all looked at the food on the island counter, mouths watering.

"And just what are you trouble makers doing?" A voice asked from the doorway, and the six kids turned to look at who had spoken.

"Nothing, dad." Angelo mumbled.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Julian shook his head. He walked into the kitchen, and, before the kid's eyes, stole a cookie from the pile Kuro and Kurai had made.

"Dad?" Angelo blinked at his father. Julian raised a finger to his lips, blue eyes glinting mishieviously.

"Our little secret." He said, conspiratually.

"Your dad's weird." Chance said.

Angelo frowned, but before he could say anything, Julian picked him up.

"Come on." He said, "Let's get you guys out of here so you don't get in trouble for just being _near_ the food."

* * *

"Whoo- hoo! Go Alabama!" Christina gave her brother a look as he jumped up from his seat on the couch.

"Could you try to tone it down?" She asked, seriously.

"Nope!" Chris grinned, "Come on sis, don't tell me you don't remember- Ow!"

Chris rubbed his arm from where Nefertiti punched his arm, "Nef, what was that for?!"

Nefertiti gave him a look, and realization passed over her husband's face.

"Oh... right." He muttered. He looked at Christina, "Forget I said anything."

Christina shrugged, "It's okay." She smirked, "You missed the fact that Mississippi scored a touchdown and got ahead of Alabama though."

"Huh?" Chris turned to the TV, "Oh, are you freaking kidding me?!"

Christina chuckled and laid her head on Bao's shoulder.

A sudden whistle filled the room, and everyone turned to the living room doorway. Kuro stood there.

"I realize the football is just now getting good, but it's dinner time. Come on, everyone up." Kuro said.

There came a collective groan from some of the men.

"Oh, come on, babe!" Aguma muttered, "Can't we wait until half time?"

"No." Kuro said, "And that's final. Besides, the kids and Julian have gotten into some of the food."

"How did-" Julian shook his head, "Nope, never mind. I'm not gonna ask."

"Probably better you didn't." Kuro smirked, and turned into the dining room, "If you lot aren't in here within the next five minutes, I'm pulling the plug on the TV!"

Apparently, that threat was enough to get the group moving, because the next thing Kuro knew, the entire dinner table had a spot taken.

* * *

"Hey! Uncle Bao, tell Camille to stop pelting me with corn!" Nefera exclaimed at the dinner table.

"Camille..." Bao gave his daughter a look. The young redhead grinned impishly up at her father.

"But it's so fun to see what will make Nefera snap!" The girl grinned.

"It won't be if I ground you, now will it?"

"Da- ad!"

"Don't 'dad' me. You know your manners at the dinner table. Now quit throwing your food at your cousin, and apologize."

Camille sulked, crossing her arms as she looked over at Nefera. Without much enthusiasm, she said, "Sorry."

Nefera shrugged, "Probably the best I'll get from you, so thanks."

Camille scowled.

"Okay, I'm done." Chris pushed his empty plate away, "Back to the game- Ow! Nef, let go!"

Nefertiti dragged her husband back into the chair by the ear, "You aren't going anywhere, until everyone is done eating."

Wales chuckled as Chris sulked, "Trust me, Chris. It's better to just endure it."

"Isn't that the truth!" Lucas muttered, "Hey, Jasmine, has Jaqueline eaten anything?"

Jasmine shook her head, "Besides the mashed potatoes, no." Jasmine shifted the two year old from one arm to the other.

"Can I hold her?" Chance asked, from where he sat next to his aunt.

"Maybe later, sweetie." Jasmine said.

"Okay." Chance sounded a little dejected, making Jasmine pause.

"Tell you what," She turned to her nephew, "I've got a better idea. If it's okay with your parents, you can have a sleepover tonight, and play with Jaqueline when we get home!"

Chance gasped, and turned to look at his parents, green eyes gleaming excitedly, "Can I, can I?"

Sophie and Chance looked at each other, before Sophie smiled, "Sure thing, buddy."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kuro chuckled at the interaction. Aguma eyed her, "What are you laughing at?"

"How thankful I am that we have all our friends and families here. How we're all alive and well, despite our jobs." Kuro replied.

"I'm thankful for the fact that God didn't take away the loves of my life despite the many oppurtunities he had." Chris said, wrapping each of his arms around Nefertiti and Nefera.

"I'm thankful that my brother's alive and well." Wales piped up.

"Same here." Julian said, while reaching to his side and ruffling Nero's hair. Nero shoved his hand away while speaking.

"And I'm thankful for the fact that the people who made mine and Luke's life a living hell are either dead or behind bars." Nero said.

"Same, and also for the fact that Julian kept Wales from going too far and killing himself when he thought he'd never see me again." Luke agreed.

"I'm glad that Christina remembered who I am, because when she didn't, I was a mix of terrified for her life and heartbroken from her rejection." Bao said, leaning over to kiss Christina on the temple, "And I'm also thankful for Camille."

Aguma wrapped an arm around Kuro's shoulders, pulling her against him as he said, "How about... I'm thankful that our boss is both a woman with a big heart and one that isn't afraid to run to the ends of the earth to protect us all."

"Even when she can drive us crazy..." Wales said.

"Or throws her own health out the window..." Nefertiti gave Kuro a look.

"Or can be an overbearing older sister at times..." Bao muttered.

"And still manages to take of care of me and daddy by the end of the day!" Kurai finished, with a light laugh in her voice.

"So a toast!" Julian called, while raising his glass, "To friends and family!"

"Here, here!" Christina held her own glass up.

As the clinking of glass filled the air, Aguma dipped his head down to whisper into Kuro's ear.

"We're all thankful for you Kuro. Never forget that."


End file.
